La Petrova Perdida
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Que pasaría si la hija de Katerina Petrova se hubiera convertido en vampiro y estuviera toda su vida buscando a su madre? Y si Elena nunca hubiera estado ligada a Damon y siguiera con Stefan? Y si Katherine vive con los Salvatore?


Todo paso cuando yo tenía 18 años, estaba casada con el amor de mi vida, Justin Blackwell, ya teníamos a nuestra primera hija, Anastasia Hope. Una hermosa vida, pero no duro mucho. Unos meses antes de mi cumpleaños Nº 19 caí enferma de neumonía, fue algo repentino y paresia incurable. Un mes después de eso yo estaba entre la vida y la muerte, y mi esposo, Justin, estaba desesperado buscando ayuda. Y la encontró. Una enfermera retirada ya de su cargo, dijo que nos podía ayudar pero que podría ser algo peligroso.

Ella puso en mi suero algo que parecía ser sangre. Sangre? Para que si ya tenia un suero con sangre. Pero en ese momento yo no tenia fuerzas para reprocharle, y entonces, caí dormida.  
Desperté, me sentía… Bien y a la vez extraña, tenía hambre, pero no era un hambre común. De repente se abre la puerta y veo a Justin entrar y el se sorprende al verme, se acerca y me abraza. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo y me acurruco junto a el, Mm..., Había extrañado tanto su perfume, su calor, pero había algo extraño cuando puse mi cabeza alado de su cuello olí… Su sangre.  
Que?! No, no, no, yo no le iba a hacer daño. Me separe bruscamente y el me miro sorprendido

- Que sucede, amor? - Pregunto.  
- Sangre! Necesito sangre! - Respondí, seguro que en estos momentos yo parecía una desquiciada.

El miro hacia su costado donde permanecía colgado una bolsa con sangre, yo corrí, de una manera que nunca lo hice, hacia ella, la agarre y de repente sentí un dolor en mis encías y por instinto la mordí, empecé a absorber la sangre asta que la bolsa quedo vacía.

Desde ese día todo cambio, mi vida, yo, todo. No lo podía creer me convertí en algo que yo solo creía que existía en historias de terror.

Seguí con mi vida pero siempre con miedo de hacerles daño a los que quería. Fue raro ver que yo no envejecía, pero a Justin no le importo. Pero el quería tratar de tener otro bebe pero yo sabia que era algo imposible, pero el seguía insistiendo, así que tratamos.

Después de ese día nada cambio yo no me avía ilusionado ya que era más que imposible que yo este embarazada. Paso una semana y nada, la otra semana, tampoco, ni un síntoma, pero Justin seguía esperanzado, así que fui a una consulta medica.

El doctor me pregunto si tuve vómitos o dolores de cabeza. Yo le había dicho a todo que no, el doctor nos miro extrañado, seguro preguntándose que hacíamos ahí, entonces, me dijo que me acueste en una camilla que estaba al lado de un monitor, yo ya había estado ahí en mi anterior embarazo, ya sabia como funcionaba. Hice todo lo que el doctor me indico, me acosté en la camilla y el me puso un liquido en el estomago, puso un aparato sobre el y de repente en el monitor aparecieron formas extrañas.

- Wow que raro es esto, - Dijo el doctor viendo la pantalla - Enhorabuena, usted esta embarazada.

Yo mire a Justin sorprendida, el me miro sonriente. El doctor dijo que iba a buscar unas recetas para mi, yo me limpie el estomago y abrase a Justin.

Se preguntaran como paso eso? Bueno ya tampoco lo supe hasta que nació mí bebe, Jason, después de que el naciera empecé a investigar como había pasado. Bueno… no conseguí nada

Asi siguió mi vida: Seguí con Justin, el estuvo años tratando de convencerme de que lo convirtiera en vampiro, pero no, no iba a dejar que el sufriera esto por mi. Mis hijos tuvieron una vida normal, siempre preguntándose porque yo no era igual a las madres de sus compañeros, hasta que no tuvieron una edad en la cual lo pudieran entender no les conté nada hasta que cumplieron los 15, fue raro, para los 2, pero lo pudieron entender.  
Vi morir a mi esposo, vi nacer a mis nietos y bisnietos hasta que me pareció la hora de alejarme porque ya para era extraño para todos no verme envejecer aun sabiendo la verdad.

-Fin FlashBack-

Hola! Gracias por leer el primer capitulo del fanfic!

Voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda, pero prometo no demorarme

Es el primer fanfic que publico y me gustaría saber sus opiniones :3Asi que, si pueden pasen por la zonas de comentarios.

Nos leemos

SalvatoreGirl


End file.
